


Brand New Moves

by my_achilles_heel



Series: Negan/Beth (Began) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Negan Smut Week, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Ribbons, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, face down ass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_achilles_heel/pseuds/my_achilles_heel
Summary: After getting a taste of older men just a month ago, Beth wants to try what she's learned since last time on Negan. She just can't go back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to “Brand New Moves” & “Guys My Age” by Hey Violet~~
> 
> So I heard both of these songs on my drive down from Sacramento to LA to start my next semester of law school, and while I did hear these songs I was like “yooooo THIS IS PERF FOR A PART II.” I’d seriously be lying if I said that I didn’t listen to these damn songs on repeat for 45mins-1hr while driving through the Grapevine and battling 50mph winds and the pouring rain while trying not keep my little itty bitty car in it’s lane and not be blown over and come tumbling down the overpass lmao. And while I was ALLLLLL the ideas were going through my head. It’s safe to say I’ve been excited about writing this for a good month now! :D And now that it’s Negan Smut Week I thought why the hell not make a part 2 written to this song? *slides sunglasses on* Hope ya’ll enjoy it! I know I did while writing it ;)
> 
> Image Credits for photo collage: neganuk (Instagram) & Google

**10:30 P.M.  
Beth Greene’s Apartment**

_I haven’t seen my ex since we broke up_ _—_

_Vvvvzzzzvvvzzzzzz._

My phone vibrates loudly against my desk for a second, making it shake a little. I blink my eyes and glance over at where it is to my left, beside the book I’m currently reading for class right now. I look back to the sentence I was in the midst of reading and highlighting, deciding to finish it before checking to see who it was.

It’s a Friday night—probably someone wanting to go out, I’m guessing. Maybe Maggie wants to go out again...who knows, really?

Once I finish up and place my highlighter down, I grab my phone and see the notification on my home screen. I see it’s from a number I don’t know, and I’m only able to read the very beginning of the text, which says, _“Hey, sweet peach. How…”_ and nothing else without unlocking my phone.

I furrow my brow, unlocking my phone to read the rest.

_“Hey, sweet peach. How you been doing?”_

I bite my lip, memories of that night coming back to me—the very same memories I’ve been bringing back to my mind _quite often_ to satisfy myself now that…

Well, more like _since_ Jimmy broke up with me before that night…

I lean back in my seat a bit and close my legs as I re-read the message over and over again—as the memory of the feel of his rough and scratchy beard rubbing against my cheeks came back to my mind…

I hadn’t heard from him since that night.

I also hadn’t heard from Jimmy since we broke up before then.

But I have— _oh, I have_ —been with other men since Negan. Well, _older_ men, around his age, to be more precise. What he did to me—what _we_ did definitely stirred up something within me…

_—Probably ‘cause he didn’t want to grow up_

_“Not too bad—I’ve been enjoyin’ myself. How about you, dirty man?”_

I send off that message, watching as it sends and shows that it’s been delivered. I lock my phone and place it back on my desk where it once was, deciding to go back to reading.

But as I try to continue, I find myself reading the same paragraph repeatedly because my mind is on him—on why he’s deciding to suddenly text me now, after all this time.

_Gotta thank him, he’s the reason—_

I know why. I _know_ why he is, and bury my hand in between my legs at the very thought of it. I close my eyes and rest the back of my head against my chair, thinking of that night—thinking of the nights that have since followed with the other men his age that I’ve met in bars in the city…

_Vvvvzzzzvvvzzzzzz._

My eyes open when I hear my phone go off again, and I look to the screen to see the notification. I smile to myself when I see it’s from the same number, instantly grabbing and unlocking the screen to read the message without first looking to the preview.

_“Oh yeah, have you now? Been thinkin’ about if you wanna come over tonight so I can enjoy some of this Georgia peach a bit more…”_

I look away from my phone and back over to my book, thinking about how much work I’ve gotten done today for next week.

_—That I know what I’m looking for._

But even as I do that—even as I think of how much I have left to get through—I think of how it’ll _feel_ and _be_ to feel him all over me again…

Most importantly, I think of the things I’ve _done_ since we met a month ago…

_“Mmm...What time you thinkin’, honey?”_

I send that, and as soon as it’s delivered I see the “...” come up immediately that tells me he’s in the middle of replying back.

_“One hour, my place?”_

I reply back, asking for the address. He sends me the address to his place, which is in Atlanta, immediately. I look up how far it is away from my apartment, finding that it’s a short fifteen minute drive.

_Now I’m out and wearing something low-cut—_

_“See you soon, babe,”_ I reply back. I stand up from my chair, phone in hand, filled with energy and enthusiasm suddenly. I walk over to the top drawer of my dresser and open it. I already know what to pull out—a little piece I bought just last week that I’ve been wanting to put on for someone. I fish through my drawer and pull out the floral lace, partly see-through bra, the matching all black with lace trim cheeksters, the black and lace matching suspenders I got with it, and a pair of mid-thigh black pantyhose. I lay out the set on my bed, and walk to my closet afterwards. I pull out a tan trenchcoat, along with a black and floral, short-sleeve wrap dress. I squat down and grab my black stilettos from my closet floor, then stand up and close it. I walk to my bed and play out the coat, dress, and shoes beside my lingerie.

I turn around and head off to my bathroom to do my make-up and hair with the time I have left before I need to leave, my phone with me so I can play some music to get in the mood.

_—’Bout to get some attention from a grown up._

* * *

**11:25 P.M.  
** **Negan’s Apartment**

_I’m the lock and you’re the key—_

I park my car across the street from the building his apartment is in. I step out of my car and lock it, putting my keys in my small purse, then walk across the street.

_Apartment #37B._

I climb up the steps to the third and top floor of the building, which is all brick, and walk across the floor till I get to his door. I knock on it and remain silent as I wait for him, trying to soothe the beating of my heart that is starting to pick up in anticipation.

About ten seconds later I hear the door unlock, making me jump a little, before he opens it. He stands in the doorway, eyes glancing at me up and down with a wide and eager smile on his face. He’s wearing a black button-down shirt, with the first three buttons undone to show his thick chest hair, a black and leather jacket on top, with dark denim jeans.

“My, my, _my_! Look who came _early_ tonight!” he says, followed by light laughter. “Well why don’t you come in from the cold and warm up a bit, doll?” Negan steps back a bit and opens the door as he says this, and his eyes watch me as I walk into his place with a close-lipped smile.

I’m already imagining his lips against mine—of him pinning me down against his bed forcefully and ripping off my dress and panties—as I walk into his place.

_—So open me, come on open me._

I stop walking once I reach the center of the common area, glancing around at the dimly lit room. The hardwood beneath my feet is dark brown, his couch and sofa are leather and dark too and sitting in front of his brick fireplace, and the walls are mostly different shades of brown brick. I see hints of red, black, and honey spread throughout as I look around. As I do look, Negan walks away from the door and past me, towards where a bar is set up in the back.

“What do you want to drink, Beth?” he asks as he walks towards the bar and I turn my head to watch him. He stops in front of it, taking out a glass and pours a bit of scotch in it for himself.

“Do you have chardonnay at all?” I ask with a small smile, taking a few steps forward.

Negan turns his head to look back at me, smiling as he chuckles a bit. “Doll, I have _everything_.”

_You can have me anyway you like._

He looks away from me and grabs a wine glass, which he pours the chardonnay into. After putting the bottles back he begins to walk towards the couches, and looks over to me as he does.

“Come on now—don’t be shy, darling,” he says softly.

I walk to the the couch and sofa. I place my purse on the end of the sofa and begin to take off my coat, while he places our glasses down on the coffee table that the seating surround. Immediately he takes a few steps to me and takes my trenchcoat for me. I don’t turn to look where he walks to so he can hang my coat, but settle myself on sofa. I decide to sit on my side, my back and one arm against one of the sofa’s arm, my legs curled up. When Negan comes back he grabs both our glasses, handing me mine before sitting down on the other sofa cushion. He crosses his legs and angles himself towards me, with his other arm wrapped over the arm of the sofa he’s sitting against.

_I’m right here so pour yourself all over me—_

“You look fucking _gorgeous_ as ever, Beth,” Negan says simply with a wide grin. He brings his glass to his lips and takes a sip before continuing. “What you wearing underneath that, dirty girl?”

Negan runs his tongue along his bottom lip after saying this, watching as I bring my glass up and take a drink. I smile as I bring the glass back down. “Just a little somethin’,” I reply nonchalantly, “You’re gonna have to find out for yourself.”

I take another drink afterwards, watching as Negan licks his lips and shakes his head. “Well why don’t you _fucking show me_ then, doll?”

I take a large gulp from my glass and set it down on the coffee table. As I stand up I see Negan drink a decent amount of his scotch, his eyes on me. I bring my hands around my back, to where I tied my dress at, and undo the bow I made earlier. The material comes down to my side, as my hands come to my dress where the top of my thighs are. I grip the material and pull it up, and I slowly lift my dress up and off my body with raised arms as I shimmy my hips playfully for him. I suck in a breath as it comes off and ruffles my hair a bit, my arms still raised, and toss it on the cushion of the sofa I had just been sitting on.

When I look over to Negan, now seeing him with his legs spread _wide_ apart, grinning wildly as his eyes look me up and down.

“I just _fucking showed_ you. So what you gonna do about it now,  _Negan_?” I say now, letting his name roll off my lips slowly, smirking at him afterward.

Immediately after I finished, he goes from staring at me with wide eyes to placing his drink down on the table and standing up quickly. All he does is take one step forward so he’s now standing in front of me, his hands reaching forward till they’re hovering above the sides of my waist.

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl. All this—for _me_?” he smiles.

I nod my head. “ _Mhm_ ,” I reply. “Why don’t you enjoy _me_ a little? Take another bite?”

My voice is too sweet—much too innocent for the things we’re about to do—for what I know _he’s_ about to do to _me_.

Negan finally places his hands on my skin, but he does it _so slow_ —one finger after another, wrapping around the sides of my waist and pressing his fingertips firmly into me—tantalizing me.

“ _Just a little_?” he croaks out, brows raised, eyes looking down at my lips and then back up to my eyes. “Can’t I have more than that, doll?”

“You don’t have to ask, Negan,” I say, batting my lashes. “Just _take_.”

_Treat me wrong, baby—_

There’s this glint in his eyes that appears as he starts to smirk at me that causes a shiver to run down my spine. It’s the way he’s looking at me—the way he’s staring into the depths of my eyes, taking his sweet,  _sweet_ time to finally make that move.

But when he does—oh, when he does, and his lips come crashing down onto mine and he pulls me into his body, arms wrapping around my hips, my stomach starts to burn with such great intensity. When our lips part against each other, and his tongue glides along my bottom lip, my hands come to the top of his shirt and I press my hands against the exposed part of his chest, relishing in the feeling of his chest hair against my skin. And as he begins to suck and nibble on my lower lip, I desperately begin to take off his leather jacket, wanting to strip him down as quickly as possible so I can feel _him_ _all over me_.

_—It feels so right._

Negan can tell how much I need this—I know he can because he starts to chuckle against my lips while I push his jacket down and his arms leave mine so he can shrug it off. His mouth lets go of my bottom lip, his lips brushing against mine as he chuckles as whispers deeply while taking off and tossing his jacket to the side, “Well _fuck_ , doll. Looks like someone’s been craving that roughness since last time.”

_Don’t it feel like it’s been forever?_

I giggle at his statement, as my hands come back to the top of his shirt and I start to pluck away at each button. His arms wrap back around my body, pulling me into him again, as he goes back to kissing me. “You’ve had me cravin’ it all month long, Negan,” I reply back against his lips, and I feel his chest rumble under my hands as he laughs into our kiss. “I’ve gotten _better_ since last time,” I whisper before pressing my lips firmly against his, and as I continue to work down his shirt.

Once I undo the bottom one, my hands move to his sleeves as I help him take it off. He chuckles against me as his arms let go of me and he takes off his shirt, tossing that onto the sofa as well. But when he rips his lips from me, making my eyes open and leaving me momentarily disappointed, he quickly turns us around so my back is facing the sofa.

_Don’t it feel like it’s been a while?_

“Yeah, have you now?” Negan whispers into my ear as he rotates us around, and his arms that were back around my hips leave me as he instead places his hands on my upper arms, gripping me tightly there. “ _You haven’t seen fucking rough till you’ve_ **_really_ ** _fucked me, princess_ ,” he growls before suddenly pushing me away from him so I can fall into the sofa.

My blue eyes are completely wide as I feel my body falling back, even as I do land against the sofa, my blonde locks of hair sprawled out all around me as my head rests on one arm of the sofa, and my legs parted. I smirk at him, though, as I find myself in this new position and readjust my body as I look up at him. I rest my feet up on the other arm of the sofa and _spread my legs wide_ for him. I bring my arms in front of me and I motion for him to join me with a smile and both index fingers curled and moving back and forth.

“ _Then_ **_really_ ** _fuck me already_ ,” I daringly say.

Negan is quickly crawling on top of me after I say this, and I’m welcomed with the view of his completely bare and toned torso, patches of dark and curly hair all over him that bring me pleasure as I feel them rub against my bare skin when he presses his body against me. He kisses me again, but he’s much more forceful this time, pushing his tongue into my mouth and gliding it against mine. He settles himself in between my legs, and his hips roll against my own as he kisses me. My arms come around his neck, my fingers burying themselves in his hair while his hands begin to run along the very top of my chest with my shoulders and collarbone.

Our breathing becomes heavy as I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist, and roll my hips against him—it becomes heavier as his large hands come down to my breasts, squeezing and gripping them through my bra, making me sigh into our kiss.

Negan stops kissing me and brings his lips to my jawline, planting wet kisses on my skin as he quickly makes his way down my neck and to my breasts. I keep my eyes open, seeing the top of his head with my pale fingers in his dark locks of hair. I watch as he bring my right breast out of my bra, and shiver when I feel his hot breath hit my nipple which makes it suddenly grow firm and erect. My eyes close when he finally wraps his lips and tongue around it, sucking as his hand squeezes and massages it. I moan a bit as my back arches into him from the tingling sensation and pleasure.

“Negan,” I sigh when I say his name, as my fingers squeeze on his hair while he continues to suck and swirl his tongue on my nipple. “ _Please_ ,” I beg.

_‘Cause you hold me like a woman—_

His mouth lets go of my nipple so he can respond back. “Fucking please _what_?” he replies, then runs his tongue up through my cleavage. My body shivers when his hot and moist tongue meets my skin and does this.

“Let’s go to your room,” I say, opening my eyes halfway to try and see him, “Do whatever you want to me there—I just _need_ you. _Please._ ”

Negan lifts his head up, looking into my eyes after I say this. His face is flushed and he begins to smile cockily at me. “ _Tell me_ what you fucking _want me_ to do to you, doll.”

I begin to smile, biting down on my bottom lip as I do.

“Whatever you fucking want,” he whispers, leaning into my right ear as he does, “You _fucking get, princess_.” He leaves a sloppy, wet kiss on the spot just below my ear, then starts to suck and nibble on my earlobe.

I sigh again as my hands leave his hair and come to his upper back, my fingers pressing as much into his skin as possible as I feel his muscles and shoulder blades against my grasp.

“Tie me up,” I manage to say. “Tie me up and fuck me _hard_ ,” I continue. “In my mouth and pussy.”

I can’t believe the words that are coming out of my mouth—can’t believe someone has me capable of saying these things aloud. It’s one thing to have done what I’m asking him to do to me with a couple of other men throughout this past month, but it’s another to actually _say_ it aloud.

Well, at least for me.

_—In a way I’ve never felt before._

Negan’s lips curl back in a pearly-white smile as he raises his brows at me. “Yeah? _Fuck_ , sweet peach, I didn’t expect _this_ tonight…”

He crawls off my body and stands up, holding his hand out. I look up at him as I readjust my bra and get my breast back in it. I take his hand and he lifts me up, still smiling as he does so. I steady myself on my heels, and flash him a smile. He squeezes my hand as he looks back at me and starts to walk forward, tugging me along gently. He eventually turns his head away as he leads me towards the back of his apartment, and my eyes flicker about as he brings me along.

We make it to what seems to be his bedroom, Negan stopping momentarily in the doorway to raise up a switch that turns on the lights and adjusts the brightness as you want, and he makes the lights stay dimmed. He continues to walk forward afterwards, his hand wrapped around mine still as we come into his bedroom.

“Sit the fuck down on my bed, doll,” he orders me as he lets go of my hand and walks towards his walk-in closet.

“Okay,” I reply simply, starting to walk towards his large king-size bed. I see that his comforter and sheets are all white, contrasting with the dark furniture and brick walls. I sit down in the middle at the end of the bed, crossing my legs, waiting for him to come back.

When he does, I find that he’s holding bright red, satin ribbons in one hand, while his other hand has ropes.

“Which one you want?” he asks simply, stopping to stand in the middle of the room.

I run my tongue slowly over my bottom lip as I look at both of them before replying. “The ribbons.”

Negan nods his head and gives me a small smile “My fucking personal favorite—good fucking choice,” he remarks as he turns away, walking back to his closet. It only takes him a few seconds to put away the ropes before he’s walking back to me, his smile now replaced with a firm and serious expression as he takes confident and long strides in my direction.

“Bend over,” he demands. “Next time I tell you to say something, you fucking say, _‘Yes, sir_ ,’ got it? And when you I let you get a fucking _choice_ you best fucking say _please_. Understand?” Negan says as he stops in front of me, standing tall with his legs spread shoulder-width apart, the sound of his snapping the red ribbons straight in his hands hitting my ears along with his deep voice.

“Yes, sir,” I quickly reply with wide eyes. I scramble so I get on his bed on my knees, my back facing him, and bend over so my chest is pressed against his bed. “Sorry, sir,” I add.

“ _That’s_ my fucking good girl,” he replies, still just as serious as before. I can hear him approach the foot of the bed. “Bring your arms back, wrists together.”

“Yes, sir,” I respond as I do exactly as he says. I press my right cheek against his sheets, and I glance back as much as I can to see what he’s doing.

He’s just barely in line with my vision enough to see him wrap one of the ribbons around my wrists, tying a double knot just tight enough. As he tightens the second knot, he bends over my body and presses his crotch into my ass while he does, his lips come to my ear. “Just wait till I fuck you _real nice and good_ , Beth,” Negan whispers lowly, “But I’m going to make sure I have your fucking pussy coming _all over my fucking mouth_ before you get to feel my fucking _large dick_ fucking you till you’re _soaking wet alllllllll_ over.” He starts to laugh deeply as he brings his head away from me, but keeps his lower half pressed tight against my body. He then uses the second ribbon to tie a bow, chuckling as he does so.

“What’s so funny?” I ask, giggling a bit as I see him take a step back to get a better view.

“Just…” Negan shakes his head, laughing a bit more. “Seeing you all tied up like that, looking pretty and fucking sexy _as fuck_ **_for me_** _!_ ” he bites down on his lower lip. “Why don’t you get up and stand up for me now, darlin’? Do a little twirl for me?”

 _Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves_ —

I smile sheepishly as I manage to sit up on my knees and get off his bed, one foot at a time. My back faces him, and I turn my head to look back at him, still smiling the same way. I start to turn around for him slowly, loving as I watch him look at me up and down, seeing his pants start to grow tight around his crotch that begins larger too. I stop once I’m facing him, batting my lashes at him.

 _Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two_ —

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl,” Negan starts to shake his head a bit at me. “You’re gonna have to come and get on your fucking knees for me—let me see that sweet little mouth to yours get to work.”

I nod my head and start to walk towards him, and once I’m in front of him I drop down to my knees. “Yes, sir,” I finally say, tilting my head to look at up him, making my eyes flutter. Negan licks his lips as he grins back down at me, and brings his hands to the belt. He undoes the buckle and slides out of his pants and briefs, followed by his socks that he all throws off to the side. My eyes come down, seeing his protruding, large, and erect cock just mere inches from my face.

_I want to try them on you._

“Open wide, princess,” he says, followed by a low, throaty laugh as his hand comes to the back of my head, his fingers burying themselves in my hair. I open my mouth as large as possible for him, my eyes flickering up to him as he deviously smiles down at me. Upon seeing me open and ready for him, his other hand comes down to his length, slowly guiding it into my mouth.

As he brings himself into me, I wrap my mouth around him, puckering my lips and sucking down as he does. Once I feel his tip hit the back of my throat, Negan stops. I hear him sigh as he tugs on my hair a bit, sliding himself out slowly. Then he brings my head forward, while I start to swirl my tongue around his base.

I move my head back and forth, at times stopping to take him all in, till his balls are at the entrance of my mouth and his tip is starting to slide into my throat. I’ll do that for just a second till I start to slide him out of me, and every time I deep throat him like this I’m welcomed with a string of curses mixed with groans. Negan will buck his hips forward every now and then in response to the pleasure. But eventually, as he starts to build up, I feel the hand in my hair tighten it’s grip on me told me still, starting to fuck my mouth. He steadily picks up the pace, while letting out moans and the occasional ‘fuck,’ till he’s had his way with me. Once he decides he’s done, Negan takes himself slowly out of my mouth, his hand still in my hair while his other guides himself out.

I open my eyes when I feel him leave me just in time to see his tip come out. When he does, I notice the string of saliva connecting his tip to my lips that breaks apart, falling on my chin. I try and lick it, only managing to run my tongue along my lower lip, while Negan chuckles. He lets go of his dick and my hair, bends over a bit, and his hand wipes away the saliva from my chin.

“ _Fuck_ , doll, you looked adorable _as fuck_ with my dick in your mouth like that,” Negan laughs. He stands up straight again and wipes my saliva off his hand on one of his hairy thighs. “Stand up for me, and go fucking lie down on my bed on your back.”

“Yes, sir,” I reply obediently, trying my best to stand up. Once I do I turn around, my back facing him and my hips swaying as I walk to his bed. I turn around to face him and I sit down, then lie down on my back and make sure not to put too much pressure on my tied wrists.

After I lie down Negan starts to walk slowly over to me, and I lift my head up just a bit to watch him—to watch as the muscles in his thighs flex with every step he takes—as his hard cock moves with him. I lick my lips, anticipating whatever he’s going to do to me, as he comes closer.

“I said _lie_ down, so that fucking means to lie _all the fucking way down_ ,” Negan barks at me.

“Sorry, sir,” I quickly apologize as I put my head down. I find myself staring up at his white ceiling, not able to see anything else, which makes my heart begin to race in anticipation.

I jump a bit, and a shiver runs up my spine soon after, when Negan places both his hot hands on the areas of my thighs that are exposed. He grips me tightly there, and I’m completely aware of his gaze on me. Then his hands leave my body, till I feel them starting to take my heels off, putting them on the floor. After he does that his fingers come around my toes, starting to pull my pantyhose off. I feel the material leave my legs till he slides them off my feet and puts it on the floor.

“W-What are you—?” I start to raise my head up, my brow furrowed as I try to look at him, but I’m cut off when his arms hook around my calves and yank me forward till my pelvis is on the edge of the bed. “Negan!” I yelp when he does so without warning.

_I’m the lock and you’re the key—_

“I said, _lie the_ **_fuck_ ** _down_ ,” he growls as he places a large hand on my chest and shoves me down. The back of my head meets his mattress and I’m met with the sight of the ceiling once more. I twist my lips, slightly annoyed that I can’t see what he’s doing—that is, until I feel his fingers slide along my hip bones and in between the sides of my panties, starting to tug them down. I bend my legs once they reach my knees, helping him slide them down my calves till they come off and he puts those on the floor too. Negan puts my legs back down for me, but while he does he spreads them as wide as possible. I blink my eyes while he does, feeling my face heat up. Because I know what happens next—oh, _fuck_ , do I know what happens next…

“Keep em’ legs spread for me, princess,” Negan says, “and let me get a _taste_ of that _sweet peach_ of yours.” When he says that last bit, I can feel his breath hit my entrance, making my entire body shiver in response, and I swallow at the particular choice of words he decided to use.

_—Won’t you come and open me—_

I find myself wishing I could grip the sheets in anticipation, but I can’t— _fuck_ , I can’t! So instead I clench my jaw as I feel his hot tongue meet my entrance, sliding along me till he buries a tip of it in my folds. I start to arch my back, gasping at the sensation, and as I feel him move his tongue a bit inside of me.

His tongue leaves me, and as I begin to pant a bit, I feel his lips wrap around my clit and begin to suck while his tongue flicks it. I moan a bit louder this time and close my eyes as he goes to work. My breathing becomes heavier as he continues, but it’s when I feel him slide a finger inside me and begin to slowly pump that my moaning grows louder and my ass begins to come off the bed as my back arches higher this time. When I do, I feel his hands come down on my hips and push me back into the bed, and his mouth temporarily leaves my clit. “You want to fucking come or _not_ by my mouth, princess? I’m gonna need you to fucking stay still, as much as you’re obviously fucking enjoy this good fucking mouth of mine,” he says firmly, while he starts to fuck me faster with his finger.

I don’t respond until I feel his mouth back on my clit, sucking and swirling his tongue over me, as he adds a second finger. “Negan,” I moan, gritting my teeth as I try and keep my hips from instinctively rising.

_—You can find anything that you like._

But as Negan continues, and the pit of my stomach begins to burn and grow more tense, I can’t control how my body wants to—and _is_ —reacting to him. I can’t control how I push my pussy further into his face, wanting _more and more_ —I can’t control my back starting to arch, and my breathing and moaning becoming heavier and louder as I get _closer,_ _and closer, and closer_. I can’t as he continues like this—continues until he feels my walls twist and my juices spill out—as I gasp his name while my eyes that are shut tight roll back.

_Guys my age don’t know how to tease me._

As I come down from the high from my release that he just caused, Negan brings his mouth away from me. I open my eyes and begin to sit up, my chest rising and falling quickly as I try and calm down—as I watch him stand up, his beard just slightly glistening from my wetness covering him, while he walks away and disappears into the bathroom. He quickly comes out with a towel that he wipes his face with, and after he’s down and he bring the towel away from him, I see a pearly white smile surface on his face while he walks back towards me.

“ _Mmmmmm, fuck_ , princess! Ain’t that the _juiciest_ and _sweetest_ fucking peach I have _ever_ gotten to try!” he exclaims and sticks his tongue out playfully afterward. “Now why the _fuck_ did I not fucking give it a try back in that _nasty ass_ bathroom we fucked in?” Negan laughs as he places his hands down on either side of me on his bed, leaning over as his face comes closer to mine.

“C’mon,” he says, tilting his head up and raising his brows slightly, “Try for yourself—see what the fuck you’re missing out on.”

I lick my lips as I begin to smile, finding myself growing warmer down there just from the thought of tasting myself on his lips. So I lean in and press my lips to his, and Negan parts my lips with his tongue. He brings a hand to the back of my head and his fingers bury themselves in my hair. I feel him tighten his grip on me as our tongues meet and slide along each other—as I taste the bitterness of my musk yet that slight note of sweetness from my cum on him.

As I try and deepen our kiss, Negan pulls away, his hand leaving my hair with him, and stands up straight. I open my eyes and gaze up at him, finding that his lips are in a firm line as he stares firmly down at me.

“Turn over,” he demands. I do as he says, and shift so I’m lying on my stomach, my tied wrists behind my lower back still. My cheek is pressed to his sheets and I glance at him from the corner of my eye as he stands behind me, curious as to what he’s going to do next.

“I’m going to untie for a quick moment, but you better fucking _lie still_ **_unless_ ** I say otherwise, ya fucking here?”

“Yes, sir,” I say as I my head slightly nods, moving against his white comforter.

Negan approaches the foot of his bed and leans over me a bit, and I watch as his hands come to my wrists. I can feel him untying both the ribbons, and when I feel my wrists become free I can’t help but want to bring my arms forward so my tight muscles can feel better. But I don’t—I don’t as he lays the ribbons along the skin of my back, and I feel his hands come further up my back. That’s when I feel the clasp of my bra come undone, followed by Negan barking another order.

“Bring your arms forward, above your head.”

I do exactly that, and I feel him slide my bra down my arms as I do, until it’s sliding off my hands and he takes it. A second later, he gives me my next order.

“Arms around your back.”

I obey his command.

I feel the satin ribbons wrap around my wrists once more, and feel it tighten and bring them together as he makes a knot. He ties the second ribbon around my wrists again, and when he’s done he tells me what to do next.

“Face down, ass up.”

I shift so I’m sitting on my knees. I move my head down a bit till I’m pressing my cheek against his bed, and raise my ass up in the air.

Negan is barely in my line of sight, and I can see as he takes a step back and whistles at me.

“Well ain’t that _one fucking sight_ !” he howls excitedly, licking his lips afterwards. “All fuckin’ pink and open, fucking _dripping all over yourself_ for me, baby girl. _Fucking fuckity_ **_fuck_**!” Negan says loudly, followed by a deep and throaty laugh.

I smile and bat my lashes at him. “ _Mhmmm_ ,” I reply, “That’s how much I want your _dick_ in me, Negan.”

His eyes flicker to my face, and they’re wide while his lips are parted for a second. “Did I _tell you_ to speak, doll?” Negan snaps as he starts to walk to the bed again. “Cause last I fucking checked, I fucking _didn’t_! I’m gonna have to teach you how to listen.”

I swallow as he stops till he’s standing right behind me, and I can feel his dick pressed against the middle of my ass. “I’m sorry, sir. _Please_ , teach me, _Negan_ ,” I reply.

That’s when I’m met with the feeling of his entire length sliding into me without warning, making my eyes shut as I groan. He completely fills me up to the hilt and lets out a breath as he does slide into me. Once he’s in he moves till all of him but his tip is out of me, and only rams into me all at once again. I moan as he does so, as my cheek rubs against his comforter from the sudden movement. Negan does the same thing again—slides almost all the way out only to slam against me again, making me feel my own ass jiggle as his balls slap against my cheeks.

I moan as he starts to pick up the pace—especially as I hear his own deep groans and breathing—as my cheek that’s against his bed moves up and down every time he slides out and thrusts back in.

Negan decides to make his thrusts faster and harder, his groans becoming louder as he does so. “Negan!” I gasp his name, followed by a soft whine as he picks up the pace. In response one arm wraps around my hips, pulling me in as close as possible to his body, while his other hand comes to my face and presses down on the cheek facing him, making my face rub more into the bed.

_Guys my age don’t know how to treat me—_

“Now _that’s_ —fucking—it,” he says between groans, and then starts to jackhammer into me. I’m moaning so much louder now—so much as our skin slaps against each other with every thrust—as his large cock rubs at my walls while I gasp in pleasure and for air. And with every thrust, I feel myself grow tighter and hotter, ready to unravel at any moment.

_—Don’t know how to treat me._

“I-I’m gonna—” I try to say, cut off by another moan as he continues on. “ _Ah_ —!”

My walls clamp down on him, twisting and milking his cock with my cum, as my body trembles underneath him. I squeeze my eyes tighter as my orgasm washes over me. But he doesn’t give me a break—he doesn’t give me even _one second_ to collect myself, just like the last time we fucked, and continues to jackhammer inside me.

“Fuck, Negan!” I cry out and groan as I start to burn deep in my belly.

_Guys my age don’t know how to touch me—_

The hand on my face pushes down more, and I feel that cheek mush up against my eye. “You’re going to fucking come,” Negan growls and he’s suddenly pounding into me as hard and fast as possible, “ _at least_ one more fucking time—before I do!” His groaning only becomes heavier as he says this, and especially after as he uses all his force to fuck me. And _fuck_ , he’s going to practically fucking me _raw_ at this rate, but it feels _so fucking good_ —better than _any_ of what I’ve had before.

_—Don’t know how to touch me._

I feel the arm around my hips slide off and I gasp as that hand suddenly hits my ass cheek. He spanks me only to grip my cheek and squeeze it. “ _Please_ ,” I moan, and I’m panting now as well. “ _Please_ — _Negan_ — _come_ — _for me_ ,” I say in between moans.

_Don’t know how to need me._

As he thrusts rapidly and forcefully in me, his palm pushes down on my face more. I can feel drool start to leave my parted lips and dampen his comforter under me. Negan spanks my ass again, his hand gripping and squeezing my cheek roughly, and I moan loud in response. I feel a bit more drool leave my lips as he does, too. But _fuck_ I don’t care! I don’t care—

I feel his cock twitch me, and when I do I feel my second orgasm begin. Negan groans loudly as his shot seed releases into me, and as I tighten down and come all over him again. He continues to thrust a few times, but much slower now, till his cum is done spilling into me.

_Don’t know how to love me good._

I feel Negan’s dick, which is starting to grow limp, slide out of me, and his hand comes off my face along with the one on my ass. I’m left bent over, spread wide apart for him, feeling our intermingling juices coating my entrance and starting to trickle down my inner thighs as I catch my breath.

I open my eyes, starting to look back, seeing that he’s standing a few feet away from the bed looking at me.

_So I’m never going back._

“Like what you see?” I ask as we both breathe heavily and I smile cockily at him.

Negan’s eyes meet mine as he runs a hand over his beard, and he starts to smile arrogantly at me.

“I’m fucking getting hard _again_ just from seeing you all fucking _dirty_ with my cum all over your fucking thighs like this! You better be fucking up for another round, _sweet peach_.”

_No, I’m never going back._


End file.
